


Holiday Cheer

by Anonymous



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29521035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sometimes a girl just wants to break up the monotony a little. (Archive 2007)
Relationships: Maria/Pyramid Head (Silent Hill)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anonymous Fics





	Holiday Cheer

**Author's Note:**

> written for challenge: _Cracktastic as hell, but I'd love to see a fic wherein Maria rambles on at Pyramid Head about Valentine's Day and other froufy-lovey holidays for some reason, and then ages later he gives her a bouquet of... um. Mangled fingers or something. ^^;_
> 
> this was written in 2007. please don't bully me I'm soft and sentimental, I can keep this one

"It's not like anybody in this goddamn place pays any attention to holidays," Maria said, flopped on the cot in the corner of the room. The thick iron bars protecting her - well actually, just separating her from the monster pacing back and forth in slow deliberate strides - were absurdly comforting and what the fuck, it didn't look like she had anything better to do. So if it looked like he was suddenly gaining the ability to walk or cut through, she'd bolt for the door. Other than that, either suicidal impulse or the fact that she was just exhausted would keep her on this moderately comfortable bed.

Contemplating Valentine's Day.

"I mean," she went on, voice rising indignantly, "amidst all the dying and killing and spitting blood and watching people get torn apart or watching people that already got torn apart move around, it wouldn't kill a girl to get a present!"

The grating thump of his footsteps didn't pause and she was really working up some self-pity here, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes.

"No chocolates!" she bemoaned. "No romance! No..." Here she took a moment to review a) exactly where she was and b) exactly what her romantic options were. "Okay, so that isn't breaking my heart. But still! Endless death and violence get _old_ ," she passionately explained to a creature that gloried eternally and inhumanly in both.

"A little bouquet," she said pensively, winding down. "I mean, it's not like...okay, flowers in Silent Hill would probably eat your face or something but...I mean, a girl could go blind all by herself, or so they say," she knowledgeably informed Pyramid Head, switching topics suddenly. The helmet abruptly turned in her direction in eerie, focused silence - _real_ focus, that felt unsettlingly different from the blank hunting chill that normally emanated from it - and she suppressed a shiver, remembered exactly what she'd heard about his...habits, and left _that_ topic behind. "And, that is - "

He hefted the huge weapon, muscles rippling under corpse-white skin and she sat up hurriedly. "That is, I'd better get going." She scrambled off the bed and hurried for the door, praying she didn't run into something unsavory on the way out. "Bye!"

The door slammed shut behind her, and she broke into a run halfway down the hall when she heard metal scream as it tore.

It was probably days later - time ran weird in Silent Hill, of course - when she got her present.

Something dropped on her and god, she thought she'd gotten better at being scared out of her wits _silently_ but she shrieked, a full throated cry of alarm, and recoiled, swinging an arm up.

She got another look at what had just been _in her hair_ and made a noise that was more pure disgusted squeal than anything else because _oh my fucking god_ were those _fingers_? Wrapped in - dearsweetgod - _skin_? Was that...the stringy line of red could have been tendon or ligament but she really wasn't interesting in getting up and close. What the hell-

She froze as her brain spontaneously connected the slow, threatening screech-thump of footsteps coming down the stairs and her speech earlier in a _this-cannot-be-happening_ crackle of synapses.

" _Omigod_ ," she said faintly.

The door banged shut behind her after only a frozen second; as she ran, she really hoped (kind of?) she wouldn't hear it open.

Silent Hill fashion, she thought, saving her breath but feeling hysterical giggles rise up in her throat, it was practically sweet.


End file.
